On Her Doorstep
by mijubuki
Summary: Right then, he thought this was the perfect moment to kiss her. NaruSaku (or insert your own ship). AU.


**A/N: There a more in-depth explanation to this story at the bottom, but it's kinda long. So if you wanna read it before or after the story, it'll be there!**

He walked her back to her place and said their goodbyes. But when she thanked him for helping her out, He couldn't help but notice the blush that crept up her face and the way her eyes darted away in embarrassment, and most of all, the way her lips eased into a genuine smile, and not a mocking smirk. Right then, he thought this was the perfect moment to kiss her.

He guessed that his body started moving on its own. First he inched closer to her, until he could feel her soft breathing warm up his chest. He kept his eyes on her, but she seemed to be so shocked at his actions that she froze, her eyes staring straight at his collarbone. Noticing this, he moved his right hand and touched her wrist, slowing trailing it up her arm and along the curve of her shoulders and neck, until his fingers lay tangled in her hair. That's when she looked back up, locking eyes with him. The look she gave him seemed so innocent, like if she knew what he was aiming for but wouldn't let herself believe it. He snapped out of his trance then. Maybe she didn't want this. Maybe he was just forcing his own delusions of love onto her and that look was one of panic, not disbelief. Of course, how could he have even thought she'd be okay with him kissing her? She only viewed them as close friends, nothing more. He decided not to go for it, but considering the predicament his stupidity had left him in, he changed course, closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. That wouldn't give her the wrong idea, right? A kiss on the forehead is something a friend or a big brother would do, right? That wouldn't scare her away and ruin their friendship, right? He started to straighten up, satisfied with his course of action when he felt four small, delicate fingers wrap themselves at the nape of his neck and a soft thumb caress the edge of his jaw. Now it was his turn to freeze from shock. It was her left hand. He opened his eyes and saw her looking down, her eyes half lidded and her mouth open slightly, but not really breathing. "No," was the only warning she gave him right before she brought him back down and softly pressed his lips onto hers. She brought her right hand up and placed it behind his shoulder, bringing him closer and making him deepen their kiss.

That's when his brain shut off and his heart took control. He brought his left arm around her waist, closing what little distance that was left between them and slightly lifting her up so that she ended up on her toes. Their lips continued to move, their motions growing in passion and desparation. Suddenly, he felt her tongue brush his bottom lip and her teeth slightly bite and pull. He returned the favor, easing his tongue past her lips and licking hers. With that, their kiss intensified, their hands grasping each other with fervency. He realized he was running out of breath, but he wasn't sure whether it was from actual lack of oxygen or complete delirium. He now understood that look she had given him before their kiss. It was exactly how he was feeling now. He hoped that this could go on forever, with their lips locked, standing on her doorstep and under the moon, with only their emotions guiding their actions.

Unfortunately, they were only human. They pulled apart, albeit regrettably, and gasped for air, their senses coming back to them little by little with each foggy breath. Once they got enough oxygen back in their brains, they looked back at each other, neither one quite able to accept what had just happened. Their breathing evened out, and he let her back on her feet. She slipped her hand off of his neck and he took his hand out of her hair. She trailed her other other hand down from his shoulder and backed away from him a bit, enough so that his arm would fall from her waist. She then took his hand into hers, all this time maintaining eye contact. She smirked this time, a soft giggle escaping from her mouth. He smirked and giggled right back at her, touching his forehead down onto hers. She turned and faced her door, wordlessly taking her keys from her pocket and unlocking her door. He swung it open and she led him inside, both letting their hearts guide them again until they were no longer standing under the moon but lying beneath the sun.

**Hi everyone! So I wrote this without any particular characters in mind, but decided on naruto n sakura just because I felt they fit the roles well enough. The idea is that Girl X (in this case Sakura) went on a blind date but the guy was being a creep/trying to take advantage of her, so she texted her close childhood friend, Boy Y (in this case Naruto), to help her. Now Boy Y has always liked Girl X, but was too scared of losing her to do anything about it. After Boy Y helps Girl X, he walks her home, intending to leave her at her doorstep and saying goodbye. This is where the story starts off from. However, I want y'all to feel free to insert any characters here that you'd like. They don't even have to be from Naruto! I just want y'all to really feel the feels here. I hope you enjoy this and please review! Your comments and criticisms are always welcome! :)**


End file.
